A current issue with telemedicine procedures is that telemedicine healthcare professionals, that is, doctors and other personnel that participate in and provide telemedicine services to patients may be reluctant to write a prescription for a medication for a patient. This is because confirmation of patient identity and confirmation of actual patient symptoms and diagnosis is limited when the telemedicine healthcare professionals typically only have a brief communication, such as a video conference, with the patient. The telemedicine healthcare professional may be concerned that the patient is faking symptoms to get medications, may be concerned that the telemedicine healthcare professional may improperly diagnose the patient and provide medication that could harm the patient, or may fear liability due to an improper medication being prescribed.